


The First Time(s)

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: The many first times of Javier and Yuzuru. And one that is, really, the last time.





	The First Time(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> K1mHeechu1, this idea was born after reading one of your [Kaleidoscope of Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114854/chapters/42824594) \- thank you for giving my Muse a tickle! :)

The first time Javi helps him, Yuzu is suspicious. This is figure skating and if Yuzu has learned anything about the sport during his thirteen years in it, it's that people are not this _nice_. 

But there seems to be no malice, no ulterior motive to Javi's behavior, and so Yuzu accepts the hand he has been offered and allows Javi to show him around. 

*

The first time Javi holds him, Yuzu doesn't make anything of it, even if feeling Javi's arms around him and Javi’s scent so unexpectedly _close_ makes his heart beat a little faster. They are both wrung out after competition, alone in a foreign country, and finding a bit of comfort in each other's arms seems like a sensible thing to do. 

*

The first time Javi beats him at Worlds, snatching away _his_ gold, _his_ title, Yuzu is so furious he can barely contain himself. Still, as he watches Javi's programs in his hotel room, he can't take his eyes off of him, nor deny the arousal that stirs in his loins. He touches himself in the dark and when he comes with Javi's name on his lips, Yuzu realizes that he is well and truly in trouble. 

*

The first time Javi meets his eyes across the ice with a hint of what appears to be the same kind of desire Yuzu now feels almost on a daily basis, Yuzu flubs his triple axel, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Brian and a fresh bruise for the collection on his body. Triple axels are easy, as easy as breathing. But with Javi's eyes on him and his stomach full of butterflies, even breathing suddenly seems a challenge. 

*

The first time Javi kisses him, it's not at all what Yuzu may have expected. There's none of that urgency, that desperation that has been building between them for months, or years, really. Instead, Javi kisses him with exquisite tenderness, cradling his head as gently as he had earlier that night when the cameras were all over them, when he had told Yuzu that he would always be the champion in his heart. 

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful," Javi murmurs now and brushes their lips together with such utter care that Yuzu almost wants to cry. He opens his mouth for Javi and revels in the novelty, the perfection that is Javi's tongue sliding against his. 

*

The first time Javi makes love to him, Yuzu doesn't know why they had taken so long to arrive at this point. He claws as Javi's back as he sits in his lap, rocking himself up and down against Javi, sweat-slicked and slightly frenzied. Then Javi hits a spot inside that makes Yuzu's vision go white for a split-second and Yuzu feels himself unravel. He rides out the perfect wave of pleasure and does not care one bit who hears the string of vulgar, half unintelligible Japanese that spills from his mouth while Javi tells him _yeah, like that, fuck, harder_ in a voice that sounds as hoarse and raw as Yuzu feels. 

*

The first time Javi tells him he loves him, Yuzu just looks at him and then captures his mouth in a bruising kiss, because how could he ever put into words the depth and breadth of what he feels for this man, his companion, his rival, his motivation and partner and lover and the one thing in the world Yuzu is sure he wouldn't mind giving up skating for. He kisses Javi until they're both out of breath and hopes that Javi understands his silent confession. 

*

The first time Javi leaves him, Yuzu doesn't understand, gaping mutely like a fish out of water, his breath knocked out of him by the shock, the unfathomability of what Javi is suggesting. 

"What?" he croaks, trembling. He feels as if the ground was quaking, breaking underneath his feet once again. 

"I've waited so long, Yuzu," Javi whispers wearily and then he leaves, taking his scent, his red-rimmed eyes, the defeated curve of his shoulders away and out of sight - and with it, Yuzu's whole life. 

* 

The first time Yuzu tells Javi he loves him, Javi blinks as if he couldn't quite believe it, as if he hadn't known. 

"Now you tell me? _Now_ , Yuzu?" he whimpers, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. 

It's Javi's last three weeks in Toronto, the last three weeks of training for one final competition, and Yuzu misses him already, misses him so fiercely he's aching with it. All he wants, all he craves is to hold this man, the love of his life, close once again before their lives drift even further apart. 

"I always have," Yuzu says. "I love you, Javi, now and always." 

Javi closes his eyes. And the next day, he leaves for Europe. 

*

The first time Javi comes back to him, Yuzu is crying in a hotel room in Saitama, his ankle throbbing and his stomach in knots, because he lost, he failed at this, too. At everything. 

Yuzu doesn't know where Javi got a keycard, what he told his girlfriend, or why he's even here. 

But when Javi's arms encircle him and his voice tells him, softly, "I'm here, mi vida, I am here," Yuzu realizes he doesn't care to know. He doesn't care about anything - no titles, no gold, not even the quadruple axel. When Javi's lips find his and their fingers entwine, when Javi responds to Yuzu's desperate need and makes love to him, makes them one again, Yuzu doesn't care about anything but this. Them. Javi. Lying there in Javi's arms, he's the happiest he's ever been. 

Because the first time Javi comes back to him, Yuzu knows he's come to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a lot of melodrama. Sorry not sorry? It's figure skating, after all. And I'm a romantic fool.


End file.
